


Retirement Plan

by Anstrid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, 科學組
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 2019高考全国卷一零分作文今年的高考盲狙文又來了! 我又來交零分卷了，上年選了山東，今年選的廣東卷，怎麼能都是考卷一，就很謎。就像溫特說的，跟群中的小伙伴玩得很開心，認識了妳們是天大的幸福! (所以其他人快點交卷吧喂，敲黑板)今次用了蠻久寫了3000字(我這學渣其實已經放棄了考規，對不起)題目大致就是「快樂勞動，從我做起!」，於是有了這篇的靈感，希望喜歡!話說你們知道牛仔吊帶褲是什麼樣子的嗎?就很Sexy~





	Retirement Plan

 

热辣的太阳透过草帽隙缝，洒了满脸光格子，男人搔搔被汗渍惹得痕痒的下巴，园艺手套的泥土立即投奔到胡子上。

 

「我不喜欢这个计划...」Stark喃喃抱怨，难看地蹲在一堆农作物前，专心致志地用泥铲挖松土壤，小心翼翼捣鼓，以免重蹈上次掘断根部的覆辙。

他感觉汗水已转化超能胶水将大腿与裤子永远黏在一起，换衣服时能顺便将晒伤的肌肤一并脱下来。

 

究竟是谁说背心配破烂吊带牛仔裤(吊带必须只系一边)是最性感的法国农夫装扮?他得用那条吊带把那网站编辑绞死当稻草人。

  
正午的光照滚烫得发痛，他随便打个响指，青草香混杂草莓芬芳随着一阵凉风飘送而至，掀起湿透的发丝，他勾起一边嘴角，露出得逞的微笑。

 

「呼...」Stark用手肘抹走额头滴落的黏腻，双手紧抓宽大的叶子，发力猛拔，「噗通」一声屁股跌坐地上，掌心却多了一根完整无缺的红萝卜。

 

他双眼绽光，无比骄傲地欣赏肥硕新鲜的收成，吹了声口哨「嘿，好家伙，我还不赖嘛~」

 

「Tony，午餐准备好了!你那边怎样了?」Banner的声音从小木屋的窗户传来。  
  
「我拔出了一支萝卜芭蕾舞团，你不会相信它们的舞姿有多美妙!」Stark看着滕篮中支零破碎彷彿被分尸的果物，瞇起双眼，温柔地把完美那根放在最上头。

 

「不要让我发现你在『 **作弊** 』。」Banner落回挡光的窗帘，窗边风铃叮当作响。

 

「有那么专制又残暴的农场主人在，我哪敢?」

Stark用水喉冲洗靴子上的泥泞，单手往背后握成拳头。

 

原本飞在葡萄田上旋转洒水的银色小飞碟，以及另一边积极耙土的小翻土器，同时缩成针形，直插隐身土间，无影无踪。只有缓慢施肥的小机器人还在滚动，Stark不敢置信地瞪它一眼，它立即呛踉几步，折叠成青色幼蛇爬走了。

 

「咩~~~~~」目睹一切的雪白小羊仰头叫唤，彷彿想告状。

 

「怎么了? Fluffy，那么快就想变毛衣了，忘了你妈妈剃毛后过冬有多冷吗?」Stark伸手轻轻抚摸它可爱的头颅，语调却充满威胁。

 

「咩咪...」小羊认怂低下头。

 

「真乖巧。」Stark扬起灿烂的笑容进屋。

*                              *                            *

「Hey!我在外面烤得快熟了，你在里面享受空调?」  
屋内沁凉干爽，Stark洗过脸，接住Banner递来的毛巾，故意提高语调。

 

「因为我是专制又残暴的农场主人，而你是被压榨的农奴?」

Banner挑眉，夹起圆波状冰块，任它们在玻璃杯敲出清脆悦耳的声音;转身拌匀色彩鲜艷的水果色拉与柠檬油醋汁。

 

「你听错了，我是说你甜蜜又可爱。」Stark欺身靠近恋人，随手从木碗中抓起令人垂涎欲漏的蓝莓，抛进嘴里，感受它们在唇齿间吱出酸甜的果汁。

 

「况且，你有见过像我那么性感的农奴吗?」他压低声线，单手撑在厨房中岛边缘，将博士困在中间。

现在倒是很满意那些灼热的汗水溢流在锁骨跟手臂间，把透薄的衣料浸透了，特别显现斧刻的肌肉线条。

噢，更别提那充分劳动后澎湃的肱二头肌。

 

「噗，很性感，你另一边吊带不系上去，裤子不会掉下来吗?」但是博士好像还没领受到他的爆炸荷尔蒙，不然他不会扶着会令全世界尖叫的三角肌，笑到颤抖。

 

「我懂了，主人在暗示奴隶的裤子应该『意外』掉下来。」

Stark挤眉弄眼，为自己努力不懈的调情感动，喝一口迷迭香杜松子酒，二话不说便拉开吊带，双手交叉脱走背心，潇洒地扔开一边。

 

「哇喔。」博士很给面子地惊呼，眉梢间尽是笑意。

 

「满意你看到的吗?」Stark自己也快压不住笑容，还是很敬业地眨眨单眼，伸手捧住恋人的脸庞，愈贴愈近，直至鼻尖相抵。

 

「虽然很不满意我这性骚扰又奴役农夫的变态农场主设定，但现在我看出来了， **你确实很Hot(辣)。** 」

  
博士伸出舌尖，轻轻滑过Stark因缺水而干燥的嘴唇，极尽挑逗。

 

*                        *                          *

Banner穿着浅蓝白渐变色的麻质衣裤，是夏天大海的色调，单看便觉得凉彻心扉。

  
Stark整个脑子都浸没在情欲的汪洋，让Bruce舒服地半倚大理石厨桌，自己则置身他的腿圈之间辛勤「耕耘」。

 

「呼...」Banner宽松的上衣被推高到脖子，乳尖被湿漉漉的舌头照料过，已变得挺立敏感，Stark不知何时叼起成熟饱满的草莓，仅露出未端，让突起的种籽色情地划过乳头疙瘩，让他喘息变得更急。

直到雄蕊被玩弄得刺痛，Stark才仰头，与他分享了那颗甜美的水果，任透明红色汁液在唇舌纠缠间滑落锁骨，弄脏了衣领。

 

与此同时，Stark粗糙的牛仔裤已拉开了裤链，大方展现深遂的人鱼线，并隐约露出里面抵紧内裤的鼓包，但他并不着急，故意挺腰让伟昂抵上博士的胯间，一下又一下蹭上去。

 

「呼嗯...」

直接摩擦带来暧昧至极的刺激，博士的喉头不断滑动，发出难耐的鼻音，不用看也知道下体已经笔直竖立，顶端漏出几滴水，很快就会丢脸地渗出轻薄的裤裆。

 

「博士，你那里又热又胀，会湿出来吗?」

Stark无视抗议，将Banner的裤子拉到膝盖，紧按他的髋骨，抓着节奏挺腰，定点以老二由下至上磨蹭撑起的「帐篷」，全因这个动作能同时照顾到Bruce的卵蛋，他打睹他爱死这个。

 

「嗯...不会...」博士倔强回答，胸膛泛出大片红潮与薄汗，神情逐渐变得迷茫，这样性感的表情Stark永远看不够。

 

痒，好痒。

内裤因剧烈动作而走位，边缘漏出一些蓬密的毛发; 自茎身滑落的润滑前液，渐渐渗湿布料，隆起来龟头轮廓变得无处遁形，该死的Stark肯定看到了，不然他不会重点顶弄他敏感的冠状沟...

 

牛仔布料粗硬，每一下都带来粗糙的刺激，有点痛但更多的是梦寐以求的快感...

 

「啊!」

一阵疯狂的电流忽然从脊骨末端窜上，博士紧皱眉头，彷彿被快感辗过，反弓背部，浑身颤抖...「Gosh...怎么...」

 

他往下看，羞耻地发现龟头太肿胀，已轻微突出了内裤的覆盖范围，好巧不巧被牛仔裤的金属钮扣辗过，难怪他刚才几乎快要死掉....

 

「它太兴奋跑出来了可不怪我~」Stark无辜地轻笑，后颈滚烫，同样欲火中烧，「那我只好摸摸，让它乖一点...」

 

话甫说完，大掌便将裹住蕈头，富有技巧地揉搓起来...

 

「嗯哈...这样我很快就...」

博士用手肘撑住被体温烘热的厨桌，仰起头，甩动掩盖眼睛的发丝，忍不住为了追逐更高的享受而扭腰操进恋人的拳头....

 

「就会怎样?」Stark凑得更近，咬住他的耳朵明知故问，另手粗鲁扯下自己的内裤，握出快要爆炸的阴茎。

 

「呃..啊...真的快...!」

 

****

****「Sir，『偷菜贼』又来了，建议您赶快出去应付。」** **

情到浓时，Jarvis的声音非常不适时务地响起，彷如兜头泼了一盆冷水，让二人瞬间冻结。

 

Stark仿似拔电的玩偶，颓然倒在博士身上，「每次!每次!都是这样，他是装了摄录镜头吗?...」

 

「收拾一下出去吧。」  
博士摸摸他的后脑勺，语调充满无奈。

*                                *                      *

 

Steve一踏进实验室便被炎热的阳光跟满目农家风光震撼住了，那么真实的画面完全看不出破绽。

 

「Stark? Banner?」他向湖边的小木屋叫唤，「我们要紧急出动!」

 

「别再往前走，那些农作物都是真的，踩坏了你帮我再种出来。」  
Stark拎着一个滕篮走来，脸色很差，后头博士头发凌乱，一边穿外套一边向他尴尬微笑。

 

「抱歉打扰你们实验。」Steve点头。

 

「来，今季收成，给你跟Bucky的，别客气。」Stark把那堆丑陋破碎的萝卜塞进Cap怀中，双掌拍两下，田野景致便逐渐变回空白偌大的巨形屏幕，只留下巨形农田。

 

「纪录虚拟Retirement Plan B6-11。」

 

「Sir，已纪录。」

 

 

「喜欢这个退休计划吗?我觉得挺好，可以先在加州那边找适合的田地。」Stark问Banner，捏着酸痛的手臂往走廊走去。

 

「喜欢，但我觉得可以再多试几个。」博士温暖微笑。

 

「同意。」

 

走在他俩身旁的Cap有点心神不宁，几度欲言又止。

 

「你在犹豫什么? Cap，你也想参与我们的退休计划吗? 别害羞，我会给你一个除菜虫助手的位置...」Stark不忘耍嘴皮。

 

「Tony，尝试新的衣着风格很不错，但你的牛仔裤有一边吊带掉下来了，应该...」

 

 ** **「For God**** ** **’**** ** **s Sake! 那是法国性感农夫Style!!你们的时尚触觉全拿去当肥料了吗?」****  
Stark崩溃，忍不住仰天咆哮。

 

「噗!」Banner忍不住失笑，扶住Cap的肩膀，久久无法自己。

 

(完)


End file.
